Przysługa za przysługę
Hej, zanim zacznę pastę jedna sprawa, jest to mocno okrojona wersja opowiadania, musiałem pozmieniać pewne słowa ze względu na upośledzony filtr wulgaryzmów. Stąd opowiadanie może stracić trochę pierwotnego sensu i część dialogów osobiście mi się niepodoba, ale nie mam jak tego przeskoczyć, zapraszam do czytania: To musiał być najbrudniejszy i najbardziej odrażający pokój hotelowy jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Taki w stylu największej menelni w okolicy, w której karaluchy nie zaczynają uciekać na widok człowieka. Nie zaskoczyłoby mnie gdyby udało mi się odszukać tu całą cywilizację obrzydliwych robali żyjących pomiędzy ścianami, składających jaja gdzie im się żywnie podoba. Siedziałem na krawędzi łóżka starając się ignorować nieprzyjemny zapach który wydzielał cały pokój. To był pokój w stylu tych w których robisz wszystko poza spaniem. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, i tak nie przyszedłem tu spać. W mojej lewej dłoni znajdowała się na wpół wypita butelka Jacka Danielsa. W mojej prawej natomiast Smith and Wesson kalibru 32. Niezwykle depresyjne miejsce, ironicznie pasujące w pewnym sensie- W końcu byłem w stanie niezwykłego smutku. Moja żona która była jego przyczyną. Złamała mi serce zostawiając mnie w stanie smutku i żałości godnym nastolatka który pisze poezję na Tumblrze i słucha tego całego emo-syfu Już przez jakiś czas miałem podejrzenia dotyczące jej niewierności, ale zawsze starałem się je ignorować. Mówi się że wyparcie jest najlepszą metodą na wątpliwości w małżeństwie. Faktycznie było dopóki nie natrafiłem na serię emaili pomiędzy nią a pastorem z mojego lokalnego kościoła (Fakt faktem również żonatego faceta), I zdałem sobie sprawę z dobijającej rzeczywistości sekretnych związków mojej żony. Pastor Alonso był wygadanym i okrutnym człowiekiem, który ubierał się bardziej jak polityk niż człowiek poświęcony bogu. Miał także większe zarobki niż ktoś mógłby pomyśleć. Wielu ludzi jest niesamowicie zaskoczonych dowiadując się jak lukratywny jest ten biznes, zwłaszcza jeżeli jest się głową drugiego największego kościoła w Kalifornii. Alfonso cenił sobie także wszystkie luksusy bogatego życia, i nie wstydził się tego pokazywać. Nie żadko zdarzało mu się podjechać pod kościół swoim Mercedesem Benz lub pochwalić się swoja kolekcją rolexów podczas sobotniego kazania. Zgaduję że to dla tego moja żona tak na niego poleciała. Zawsze miała słabość do rzeczy materialnych. Była tylko jedna rzecz której pastor nie mógł zakupić za żadne pieniądze, jego własnych dzieci. Walka jego żony, Darcy, z rakiem pokrzyżowała wszelkie plany pastora na założenie rodziny. Ostatnimi czasy jego żona była już tak słaba że została w szpitalu na ,,stałe” . Podczas gdy pastor i moja żona spotykali się na ,,dodatkowe kazania biblijne i nauki” Gdy skonfrontowałem moją żonę z faktem że wiem o mailach, rzecz zrobiła się nieciekawa, poleciały wyzwiska i groźby (głównie z jej strony). Stwierdziła, że pastor zaprosił ją i dzieci do mieszkania z nimi gdy Darcy odejdzie. Oferta którą moja żona, oczywiście przyjęła. Stwierdziła że da mu rodzinę którą zawsze chciał - moją rodzinę. Nie mam pieniędzy na przeciągniętą rozprawę sądową i zakupienie prawników, a Alonso już tak. Dodajmy do tego fakt że kobiety zwykle wygrywają takie rozprawy i łatwo zobaczyć dlaczego sprawy wyglądają tak źle. Inny facet zabrał mi żonę, dzieci, życie, i nie było nic co mógłbym z tym zrobić. Pokój zaczął znów kręcić się powoli, i zdałem sobie sprawę że mój dobry przyjaciel Jack zaczął czynić swoje stare sztuczki. Zacząłem czuć mdłości, a nie chciałem spędzić swoich ostatnich momentów życia wymiotując Big Maca którego zjadłem dwie godziny wcześniej. Zdecydowałem że zrobię to po co tu przyszedłem. Umieściłem lufę rewolweru w swoich ustach a mój palec spoczął na spuście. Jeżeli zastanawiasz się czy życie przeleciało mi przed oczami, pozwól że wytłumaczę to najlepiej jak mogę, nie, nie przeleciało. I jestem za to bardzo wdzięczny. Wolałbym wziąć kąpiel w jednej wannie z pastorem Alonzo niż przeżyć jeszcze raz całą agonię przez jaką ta kobieta mnie przeciągnęła. Zamknąłem oczy w przygotowaniu na kulę która miała przebić mi czaszkę. Mówi się że ten kto się waha, jest przegrany. W skrócie, chodzi o to że spędzanie zbyt dużej ilości czasu na rozważaniu ważnej decyzji prowadzi do tragicznych konsekwencji. Jednak w moim przypadku jedna chwila zastanowienia, ocaliła mi życie. Zimny, metaliczny posmak lufy rewolweru na języku skłonił mnie do zastanowienia się nad moją decyzją. Gdy tak siedziałem próbując zmusić się do pociągnięcia za spust, telefon w pokoju hotelowym zadzwonił, wyjąłem broń z ust, położyłem starego Jacka (jedynego przyjaciela jaki mi pozostał) na szafce nocnej i odebrałem telefon” “Halo ?” Powiedziałem starając się by mój ton brzmiał jak najbardziej jak “Wcale-nie-staram-się-teraz-rozwalić” “Jackob ! Jezu jak dobrze, że odebrałeś” Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia do kogo należał głos po drugiej stronie, ale ktokolwiek to był, wydawało się że mnie zna “Posłuchaj, Jake” Kontynuował “ Zanim się rozłączysz i...zaczniesz przemalowywać ściany wnętrznościami twojej czaszki musimy chwilkę porozmawiać.” Nie powiedziałem nikomu co planuję zrobić tego wieczoru. A ten koleś nie dość że wydawał się znać moje imię i miejsce pobytu, to wiedział też że planuję zakupić bilet w jedną stronę na drugą stronę. Obserwował mnie ? Wymyśliłem najbardziej racjonalne, przemyślane i inteligentne pytanie jak tylko mogłem. “Yyyyy...Co ?” “Powiedziałem, musimy porozmawiać Jacob. Siedź spokojnie, jestem już w drodze do twojego pokoju.” Po czym się rozłączył Patrzyłem zgłupiały w ścianę. Kompletnie zgłupiały. Przez moment zastanawiałem się czy byłem po prostu ofiarą jakiegoś żartownisia. Wydawałoby się że koleś po drugiej stronie obserwował mnie, najpierw myślałem że to jakiś zboczeniec, w końcu nie był to cztero gwiazdkowy hotel, a raczej miejsce w którym tego typu ludzie zrobiliby sobie jakiś konwent. Wziąłem szybki łyk odwagi w płynie, i z jakiegoś powodu czułem się odważniej zawsze gdy Jack był w pobliżu. Puk, puk Pukanie w drzwi prawie przyprawiło mnie o zawał. Próbowałem przekonać się że to tylko jakiś przypadek, ale coś o tej rozmowie sprawiało że najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczynałem się bać. “Kto to ?” krzyknąłem. Nikt nie odpowiedział, poczekałem chwilę po czym znów warknąłem “Kto to ?!” Wstałem z łóżka i schowałem rewolwer za spodnie, i zapiąłem kurtkę sprawdzając czy broń jest niewidoczna. Puk puk “Kto to ?!” “Sprzątaczka.” Głos po drugiej stronie brzmiał jakby należał do starszej kobiety pochodzenia hiszpańskiego “Och, proszę przyjść później” Puk puk “Sprzątaczka!” “Powiedziałem, przyjdź później” “Sprzątam teraz” W tym momencie kobieta zaczynała wyprowadzać mnie z równowagi, albo nie mówiła po angielsku, albo miała martwicę mózgu “Proszę wpuścić” “Na drzwiach jest znak ! Nie umiesz czytać ?!” Otworzyłem drzwi najmocniej jak mogłem, w gotowości do nawrzeszczenia na babę “Napisałem, nie przeszk-” W korytarzu nie było nikogo, wychliłem głowę z pokoju by sprawdzić czy kobieta nie przeszkadza innym mieszkańcom hotelu, ale korytarz był pusty. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy już ostatecznie mi siadło i wróciłem do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi Puk puk Sekundę później pukanie znowu się zaczęło “ODEJDŹ!” Krzyknąłem najgłośniej jak tylko mogłem. Skąd ona przylazła ? Kilka chwil temu korytarz był pusty Puk puk “Zmieniam ręczniki ?” “Posłuchaj, zostaw mnie w spokoju” błagałem. “Nie ma takiej możliwości żebym cię wpuścił.” Coraz trudniej było mi ignorować ten strach. Puk puk “ODEJDŹ !” Po raz kolejny otworzyłem drzwi i po raz kolejny nie było tam żadnej sprzątaczki, lecz moim oczom ukazał się młody chłopak zwijający się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Nie był starszy niż szesnaście lat, miał na sobie zieloną bluzę i czapkę z płaskim daszkiem przechyloną na bok, styl który sprawiał że wyglądał niesamowicie przygłupio. Jego workowate jeansy opuszczone na tyle nisko by wyeksponować bokserki akcentowały jego głupotę jeszcze bardziej. Czarna bandana zwisała z jego kieszeni, jakby był jakimś gangsterem. Wyglądał natomiast jak jeden z tych białych bachorów z przedmieść które matka wozi na treningi z piłki nożnej w minivanie “Mogę ci jakoś pomóc ?!” Wycedziłem przez zęby będąc sekundy od ukręcenia małemu karku. patrząc na sposób w jakim zwijał się ze śmiechu oczywistym było że to on był mistrzem stojącym za moim zastraszaniem “Ło-ło-ło stary!” zdołał z siebie wydusić “Gdybyś tylko na siebie spojrzał, wyglądasz jakby znaleźli cię w łóżku z rodzinną kozą !” “Co ?” Chłopak wytarł łzy z oczu i wziął głęboki wdech próbując zatrzymać śmiech “Szlag, czy to przeleciało nad twoją głową ? Sory, jak teraz nad tym myślę to to powiedziedzenie było używane trochę czasu wcześniej. Wywodzi się ono ze Szkocji z okolic tysiąc siedemsetnego. Wtedy dużo więcej ludzi posiadało kozy, więc zgaduję że to było śmieszniejsze. Kiedy jest się tu tak długo jak ja, ciężko nadążyć za obecnym slangiem, co mówią teraz dzieciaki, Jake ? Czy nadal używają Yolo ? Zresztą nie ważne, przyszedłem porozmawiać z tobą o czymś innym. Mogę wejść ?” “Nie nie możesz” Zablokowałem ręką drzwi “Może lepiej by było gdybyś sobie stąd polazł ? Jestem zajęty” “Och tak, widzę, ale to zajmie ci tylko minutę” Chłopak przeszedł pod moją ręką zanim zdążyłem go zatrzymać” Kiedy już wlazł zatrzymał się na moment i zaczął oglądać pomieszczenie “Łooooł Jake, to miejsce to straszna melina, kto by chciał się tu zabić “ “Masz jakieś trzy sekundy żeby się stąd wynieść dzieciaku” “Oooo, drżę z przerażenia.” zaśmiał się i kontynuował “Szczerze stary, zastraszenie nie jest twoją najmocniejsza stroną, obiecuję że zaraz wyjdę ale najpierw chciałem z tobą porozmawiać” “Czego chcesz ?” “Pomóc ci” “Możesz mi pomóc wynosząc się z mojego pokoju.” “Jacob, zdaję sobie sprawę że miałeś ciężki dzień, ale nie musisz go tak kończyć. Co z tego że twoja żona cię zdradziła ! Olej to! Mam wyjście z tej sytuacji.” W tym momencie zdałem sobie że cały strach odszedł, na jego miejsce wstąpił kompletny paraliż, nie mogłem skleić żadnego zdania. “Ki-kim ty jesteś ?” Powiedziałem. Nachylił się i przyłożył rękę do ucha jak stary człowiek którego słuch nie jest już najlepszy. “Czy ty mnie o-o-o-obser-” “Czy ja cię o-o-o-obserwowałem ?” Czy to chciałeś powiedzieć. Popraw DYKCJĘ stary! Wybacz że przerywam, ale w takim tempie będziemy rozmawiać całą noc. A ja mam inne miejsca w których muszę być. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie. Obserwowałem cię, ale nie w taki straszny sposób gapiąc się przez okno, wiesz, jak Rayan Gosling w Drive ? Widziałeś ten film ? Jest zadziwiająco dobry. A Gosling, ten to ma farta. Niektórzy goście trafiają 6 w loterii genetycznej, co nie ?” Dzieciak wywierał straszne wrażenie, wsunąłem swoją dłoń w kieszeń kurtki i poczułem przez materiał chwyt rewolweru. Podczas gdy on gadał o tym jak Klub Myszki Miki był najlepszą rzeczą jaka przytrafiła się przemysłowi rozrywkowemu. Potrzebowałem jakoś odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. “Zamknij się dzieciaku ! Dawaj mi jakieś odpowiedzi, dlaczego mnie obserwowałeś?” Uśmiech chłopaka szybko zniknął, zaczął skanować mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Jego twarz ukazała obrzydzenie. To było dziwne, jego wzrok sprawiał że byłem coraz bardziej niespokojny “Więcej pytań, tak ? Po pierwsze powinieneś sprawdzić czy zamek nie jest odciągnięty w tym twoim pistoleciku, inaczej możesz odstrzelić sobie wora, a to będzie powód żeby się zabić.” Jakimś cudem wiedział o broni którą chowałem, rozpiąłem kurtkę i wyciągnąłem ją ze spodni, miał rację, zamek był odciągnięty. “Obserwowałem cię ponieważ widziałem potępioną duszę, kogoś kto chce dać wygrać złym gościom i po prostu nie mogłem ci na to pozwolić. Posłuchaj rady kogoś kto też przez to przechodził. Wiem jak się czujesz, też zostałem zdradzony przez kogoś kogo kochałem.” “Ale jeszcze nie odpowiedziałem ci na pierwsze pytanie czyż nie ? Kim jestem ? To trudne pytanie, nazywają mnie wieloma imionami, przez wiele laty byłem nazywany jako Niosący Światło, Dumnym księciem, w jednej ze swoich historii Washington Irving określał mnie jako ,,Stary Nick”. “Chcesz powiedzieć że jesteś Szata-” “Please to meet you! Hoped you guessed my name!” “Ale to nie możliwe” “Czemu ? Chodzisz do kościoła czyż nie ? Tak ciężko uwierzyć że ta wasza głupiutka książeczka którą tak arogancko określacie jako słowo boże miała w czymś rację ?” Kompletnie zaniemówiłem. Kilka minut wcześniej przygotowałem się by strzelić sobie w łeb, a teraz rozmawiałem z nastolatkiem, który twierdził że jest ucieleśnieniem wszelkiego zła. “Skoro jesteś szatanem, to czemu wyglądasz jak dziecko ?” Zapytałem. “Czemu nie ? Robię to co mi się podoba, ukazuje się jako ktokolwiek mi się podoba. Jeżeli myślisz że to jest dziwne, raz zmieniłem się w węża tylko po to żeby zagadać do gorącej, nagiej laski.” “Tak ale to...nie ma żadnego sensu” “Żadnego sensu nie ma też kariera komediowa Adama Sandlera, ale i tak ma miejsce. Apropo, zapewniam cię że nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego” Pokręcił głową “Wymagasz dowodów co ? Tęsknię za czasami kiedy ludzie ślepo wierzyli w każde słowo, łatwiej mi się grywało w pokera.” Chłopak puścił mi oczko “Może odbierzesz telefon ? Jest ktoś kto chce z tobą porozmawiać.” Sekundę później głośny dźwięk dzwonka telefonu w pokoju hotelowym rozbrzmiał, a ja podskoczyłem na łóżku. Telefon leżał na krawędzi stołu. Spojrzałem na bachora sceptycznym wzrokiem, trzymał rękę przy uchu udając że ma tam telefon "Halo?” Powiedziałem odbierając telefon “Sprzątaczka. Wejść można ?” Usta chłopca ruszały się a ja słyszałem głos kobiety przez telefon. “No hablo Ingles, wejść można ?” Wybuchł śmiechem. Byłem powalony. Próbowałem to ukryć, ale jestem pewien że mógł wypatrzyć szok na mojej twarzy. “Słuchaj tego” Powiedział podekscytowany. “Zostawiam cię, Jacob.” Teraz brzmiał jak moja żona, “Pastor Alonso ma większy dom niż ty, prawdę mówiąc to nie jedyna rzecz którą ma większą” Mówiąc to pokój wypełniła kolejna salwa śmiechu. Po czym jego głos wrócił do normy. “Nieźle prawda ?” “Nie możesz mieć mojej duszy” Powiedziałem, “Nie jest na sprzedaż” Chłopak zaśmiał się “Serio ? Naprawdę myślisz że tak się włóczę kupując od ludzi dusze ? Miej trochę wiary w ludzi, Jacob. Większość ludzi jest za mądra by iść na taki układ.” “To po co tu jesteś ?” “Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, robię co mi się podoba, a w tym momencie bardzo spodobałoby mi się wyświadczyć ci przysługę, żadnych kontraktów czy innych dusz.” “Jaką przysługę ?” Zapytałem Odwrócił się i zaczął wychodzić przez drzwi “Może potowarzyszysz mi przy spacerze i wszystko ci wyjaśnię. O, i weź ten swój pistolet ze sobą.” Chłopak wyszedł z pokoju. Podniosłem telefon jeszcze raz, nie słyszałem żadnego sygnału. Po kablu zobaczyłem że nie był on nawet podłączony. Jack stał nadal na szafce nocnej, gotowy do konsultacji, będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Poszedłem za chłopakiem. “Masz problem Jacob, twoja żona wyrzuca ostatnie piętnaście lat waszego związku do kosza dla tego pastora, i zabiera ze sobą dzieci. Jak miały na imiona ? Och tak, Hunter i Elizabeth. Śliczna dwójka-” “Trzymaj się z daleka od moich dzieci !” Samo wspomnienie przez niego o moich dzieciach wprowadziło mnie w gniew. Zatrzymał się na środku korytarza i szturchnął mnie palcem. “Posłuchaj twardzielu, to że wyglądam jak zaginiony członek Backstreet Boys nie znaczy że zaraz nie zmienię się w jakiegoś dziesięcio metrowego potwora i odgryzę ci nogi jeżeli dalej będziesz się tak zachowywać, czaisz ?” Skinąłem głową “Dobrze, nie wiem o co ta złość, kocham dzieci. Miałbym swoje gdyby nie to że tak ciężko jest odszukać odpowiednią kandydatkę na matkę antychrysta. Coś o stuleciach piekła na ziemi i sprowadzeniu apokalipsy odrzuca większość kobiet. Jedyne osoby jakie się zgłaszają do tej roboty to kompletne świry. A zaufaj mi Jake, nie chcę żadnej sprawy o alimenty!” Wydaje mi się że to miał być żart, bo zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał na mnie oczekując śmiechu, kontynuował natomiast gdy zobaczył że wcale nie uważam że jest zabawny. “Jeżeli pytasz mnie o zdanie, masz trzy opcje. Opcja numer jeden: Wracasz do tego swojego pokoiku i odwalasz kitę. Nigdy już nie zobaczysz swoich dzieci, a twoja żona sypia z pastorem. Opcja numer dwa: Nie robisz nic jak kompletny pantofel, wracasz do swojej nudnej egzystencji, widujesz dzieci co drugą sobotę każdego miesiąca, a twoja żona dalej sypia z pastorem.” “To ten moment w którym mówisz mi o trzeciej opcji ?” Zeszliśmy już po schodach i kierowaliśmy się w stronę parkingu. “Mądry facet,” powiedział. “Opcja numer trzy brzmi tak: Bierzesz tego swojego Smith and Wessona kalibru 32 do wielkiej willi pastora. Twoja żona już tam jest, omawia sprawy kościelne.” Powiedział to z wyraźnym sarkazmem w głosie. “Jestem pewien że w tym momencie ona już klęczy i przyjmuje komunię. Wiesz ? Przyjmuje ciało boże przez usta i takie tam-” “Okej okej, łapię, ale to był okropny dowcip. Nie jesteśmy nawet katolikami. Co masz na myśli ? Mam zabić pastora Alonso ?” “Zabij pastora, zabij żonkę- cóż, zabij nawet jego durnego psa jeżeli masz taki kaprys. Musisz ich zabić, Jacob. Nie pozwól im zabrać ci swoich dzieci. Zakończ ich życia za to że oni próbowali zrujnować twoje. Zrobiłbym to za ciebie ale nie zabijaj to jedna z zasad która mnie obowiązuje będąc tutaj.” Musiałem mu przyznać, ten pomysł przeszedł mi już przez głowę, bardziej jako fantazja niż cokolwiek innego, nigdy nie planowałem faktycznie tego zrobić “Ale to byłby grzech, a skoro teraz wiem że piekło istnieje, nie ma mowy żebym ryzykował wieczne potępienie. “ “Popatrz z kim rozmawiasz Jacob. Nie sądzisz że mam tam pewną władzę w tej kwestii ? Na tą jedną noc oczyszczę cię z tego grzechu, potraktuj to jako kartę “wychodzisz z więzienia”. Nie martw się też o całe zamieszanie później. Mam znajomych na wysokich stołkach, nie będziesz nawet jednym z podejrzanych w śledztwie.” Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, to była całkiem ciekawa perspektywa, byłem tak wsłuchany w to co mówił bachor że nie zauważyłem że prowadził nas do mojego auta dopóki nie stałem centralnie przed nim “Skoro nie chcesz mojej duszy, to co ty z tego masz ?” “Ah! Widzę że moja reputacja mnie wyprzedza. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej. Chcę ci pomóc stary.” Wysunął swoją dłoń w oczekiwaniu na żółwika, ale nie upokorzył bym się przybijaniem żółwika z diabłem. “Może kiedyś tam w przyszłości mi się odwdzięczysz...albo nie. Zdecydowanie nie będziesz do tego przez nic zmuszony.” “Jaką przysługę ?” “Nie mam pojęcia, odbierzesz mi pranie ? Nie wymyśliłem jeszcze. Kogo to obchodzi ? Mogę nie zawracać ci głowy po tej nocy.” Odpłynąłem do czasów gdy ja i moja żona byliśmy jeszcze młodzi. Byliśmy bardzo zakochani, a teraz ja stałem na parkingu, obok najobrzydliwszego hotelu świata, gadając z cholernym szatanem o zamordowaniu mojej żony, jak do tego doszło ? “To nadal moja żona” Powiedziałem “Część mnie nadal ją kocha, nie wiem jak mógłbym to zrobić matce moich dzieci.” Przewrócił oczami, “Och, i ona zdecydowanie kocha cię ze wzajemnością! Z jakiegoż innego powodu leżałaby teraz na plecach przyjmując komunię w inne miejsca niż twarz przez tego pastora ? Twoja zdradliwa, karykatura kobiety którą nazywasz żoną grzmoci się teraz z tą żałosną karykaturą człowieka, gdyby nie było tego mało planuje jeszcze zrujnować twoje życie zabierając ci dzieci! I dlaczego ? Bo nie masz dużego domu albo nowego samochodu ? Wykorzystała cię, piekło jest wypełnione kobietami i mężczyznami takimi jak oni, poślij ich tam gdzie ich miejsce.” Wszystko to powiedział głosem tak demonicznym, że oczywistym był fakt, że nie należał on do szesnastoletniego chłopca. “Ten pastor grzeszy w bożym imieniu, a ty po prostu będziesz tu siedział ?! Poślij ich do piekła Jacob ! Poślij ich do mnie a ja sprawię że będą cierpieć tam przez wieczność!” Jego głos był tak bolesny że moja głowa nie wytrzymywała. Upadłem na kolana i złapałem się za głowę. “Dobrze ! Zrobię to !” “Wyśmienicie!” Jego głos wrócił do normy. “Zacznijmy więc, czyż nie ?” Spotkamy się w domu pastora. Pojechałbym z tobą, ale jestem Lordem ciemności, a ty wozisz się Priusem więc...no wiesz” ** Nawet mimo tego że nie było go ze mną w samochodzie podczas podróży. Wiedziałem że nie jestem samotny, za każdym razem gdy zacząłem wątpić w to co robię, on tam był, stał na ulicy, na przystanku albo w sklepie, obserwując mnie przez okna i z samochodów które mnie mijały. Nie zaskoczyło mnie że czekał na mnie już pod drzwiami wejściowymi do willi pastora. Położył rękę na moim ramieniu kiedy się zbliżyłem. Powiedział mi tylko tyle, ale wystarczyło by mnie zmotywować “Zrób to dla swoich dzieci Jacob.” Od momentu w którym otworzyłem, przerośnięte i przesadnie drzwi wejściowe do domu pastora mogłem usłyszeć jego i moją żonę z piętra wyżej. Wyciągnąłem broń i zacząłem wchodzić po schodach.” “Łoł, Jake. Brzmią jakby zarzynali tam parę świń. Wy też tak brzmieliście jak się bawiliście ?” Zignorowałem jego gadkę gdy znalazłem się już przed ich drzwiami. Chłopak patrzył na mnie w oczekiwaniu na akcję. Wyglądało na to że chce ich śmierci bardziej niż ja. Prawdopodobnie wyczuł to, zaczynając szeptać do mnie “Zrób to Jake, poślij ich do piekła.” Jego słowa łatwo było zignorować. Byłem bardziej zajęty myśleniem o moich dzieciach. Czy naprawdę mogę im to zrobić ? Nawet jeżeli dałem się zmanipulować chłopakowi. nadal miałem swoją wolną wolę. mogłem odejść. Nikt nie musiał umierać. “Kto się waha jest przegrany, Jake.” Jak mógłbym pociągnąć za spust ? Na boga, przecież ja nadal kochałem tą kobietę. W tym momencie to straszne uczucie które budowało się we mnie wcześniej zaczęło zanikać, zacząłem mieć nadzieję że mogę z nią porozmawiać, wrócić do siebie. Wtem, niemalże jak na sygnał jej głos zabrzmiał w całym domu “Przeleć mnie pastorku !” Wykopałem drzwi. ** Moja broń miała sześć pocisków, ale potrzebowałem tylko trzech. Wystarczyłyby dwa ale nie mogłem oprzeć się szansie odciążenia pastora pomiędzy nogami. To zaskakujące jak morderstwo jest męczące. Jedyne co zrobiłem to wycelowałem i pociągnąłem za spust, a czułem się jakbym przebiegł maraton. “Wiedziałem że dasz radę Jacob, ale cholera jasna, nie spodziewałem się że odstrzelisz mu też wora!” Tym razem to nie gówniarz zaczął do mnie mówić. Jego głos był inny, głębszy niż nastolatka, bardziej zrównoważony. Bardzo dobrze znałem ten głos, słyszałem go co niedzielę w moim kościele, głos pastora Alonso. Gdy obróciłem się zobaczyłem człowieka którego przed chwilą zastrzeliłem, uśmiechającego się do mnie z korytarza. “Wyluzuj,” powiedział wchodząc do pokoju, “to tylko ja, Lucyfer, Król zaświatów, ojciec kłamstwa, bla bla bla.” Spojrzałem z powrotem na łóżko, prawdziwy pastor leżał na łóżku bez znaku życia obok ciała mojej żony. “Cz-czemu wyglądasz jak pastor Alonso ?” zapytałem. “Jakie to ma znaczenie ? Robię co chcę.” Zanim miałem szansę zapytać go o coś jeszcze, gigantyczne drzwi pastora otworzyły się z hukiem który rozniósł się po całym domu. “Co tu się do cholery wyprawia ?” żądałem odpowiedzi. Przerażający uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Lucyfera. “Wiesz co robią takim jak ty w więzieniu, Jacob ?” zapytał. Dwóch policjantów wparowało do pomieszczenia. Kiedy policjanci się do mnie zbliżali moja panika zaczęła wzmagać. Jedyne o czym mogłem myśleć to zmarnowanie reszty swojego życia w pomarańczowym kombinezonie bawiąc się w panią domu z moim współwięźniem, wytatuowanym skinheadem o imieniu Knife Face. Nadal miałem trzy naboje, i wiedziałem, że z tej sytuacji jest tylko jedno wyjście. Uniosłem rewolwer do mostka. Nie wiem czy mógłbym pociągnąć za spust. Ale na szczęście się nie dowiem, ponieważ zamiast wycelować we mnie broń policjanci zaczęli sprzątać bałagan, bez słowa, obserwowałem w szoku jak zawijają ciało pastora i mojej żony w worki. Sami-wiecie-kto leżał na podłodze płacząc ze śmiechu. “HA! Teraz naprawdę wyglądasz jakby złapali cię w łóżku z rodzinną kozą! Tylko się z tobą droczę Jake! Ci panowie są ze mną. Tamci też” Wskazał na dwóch facetów których wcześniej nie zauważyłem, nosili zwykłe ubrania i mieli odznaki. “Jerry, podejdź do mnie na chwilę!” Starszy facet podszedł do nas. “Znasz tego człowieka Jacob ?” Pokręciłem głową. “Ten oto Jerry, jest szefem policji. To znaczy, jest bardzo ważny.” “Miło poznać” powiedziałem. Demon pokazał na innego faceta stojącego w drzwiach “Tamten koleś właśnie awansował na detektywa. Gratulacje Bill ! Zgadnij kto będzie badał sprawę morderstwa twojej żony” “A co z pastorem ? Kto zajmie się jego morderstwem ?” Wyciągnął ręce w geście niedowierzania “Jakim morderstwie Jake ? O czym ty gadasz ? Pastor Alonso nie został zamordowany, on i jego żona zdecydowali się prowadzić pomoc w afryce. Widzisz ? Wszystko się zgadza a ciebie nikt o nic nie podejrzewa. Chciałem porozmawiać o tej przysłudze” “Co ?” “No wiesz, rozmawialiśmy o tym, powiedziałem ci że może pewnego dnia będziesz mógł się odwdzięczyć.” “Taa. Pamiętam, nie spodziewałem się że nadejdzie to tak szybko.” “Cóż, życie jest zabawne czyż nie ? Nie martw się to nic takiego, nic czego nie mógłbyś zrobić nawet we śnie !” “Czego więc chcesz ?” Przybliżył się do mnie i powiedział. “Posłuchaj mnie Jake,, to jedyna przysługa o jaką cię poproszę, jest to ważne, nigdy nie spróbujesz się skontaktować z Darcy Alonso. Zrozumiałeś ?” “Co ?” jego żądanie wbiło mnie w ziemię “Ale Darcy Alonso ma raka, ona umiera.” “Powiedzmy że wyświadczyłem jej malutką przysługę.” “Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić ?” “A co ciebie to obchodzi ? Robię to na co mam ochotę.” “Ale powiedziałeś mi że nie jestem zmuszony cię posłuchać. Jeżeli chcę mogę iść teraz do szpitala i opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim co się wydarzyło.” “Oczywiście że tak Jacob! Tak jak powiedziałem, nie ma między nami żadnej wiążącej umowy. Twoja dusza jest nadal twoja i rób sobie z nią co chcesz. Tak samo jest z tymi ludźmi, oni po prostu byli na tyle mili by się odwdzięczyć za to co im zrobiłem! Robiłem przysługi wielu ludziom, Jacob- policjantom, sędziom i prawnikom, nawet ludziom którzy lubią porywać i mordować dzieci. Hej, to mi o czymś przypomina, czy twoje dzieci czasem nie wracają same do domu ?” Mówiąc to patrzył mi prosto w oczy. “Darcy i ja odchodzimy w niepamięć, musisz tylko o nas zapomnieć, możesz zapomnieć całą tę noc, ale nie zapominaj że zawsze patrzę.” Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, wiadomość była jasna. Obróciłem się i wyszedłem z domu pastora, nie oglądając się za siebie. Następne kilka godzin pamiętam jak przez mgłę, pamiętam że jechałem do domu, zwymiotowałem w kuchni i straciłem przytomność w pokoju obok. ** Ciało mojej żony znaleziono 48 godzin po tym jak ją zastrzeliłem. W śmietniku za sklepem monopolowym. Tak jak mówił, nikt mnie nawet nie podejrzewał. Jej morderstwo przypisano jakiemuś dziewiętnastolatkowi. Rozprawa trwała mniej niż tydzień, oczywiście uznano go za winnego i skazano na śmierć. Chłopak odwołuje się od wyroku, ale coś mi mówi że nie będzie miał za dużo szczęścia. Darcy Alonso wyszła ze szpitala tego samego wieczoru i zniknęła rano. Rozeszła się plotka że cudowne uzdrowienia zostało uznane przez “pastora” za znak od boga i wyruszyli wokół globu by głosić nowinę. Ale jeżeli mnie ktoś zapyta o zdanie to to jeszcze większa kupa kłamstw niż polityk prowadzący przemowę w stosie kompostu. Dwa tygodnie po tym jak opuścili miasto, ich dom poszedł na sprzedaż. Strata matki nie była dla moich dzieci lekkim przeżyciem, ale nauczą się żyć bez niej. Lubię myśleć że robię całkiem niezłą robotę jako samotny ojciec, sprzątając, gotując i opiekując się dziećmi, rzeczy wracają do normalności. Jakiś rok po tym wszystkim otrzymałem wiadomość w zielonej kopercie. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym na początku, był środek grudnia, więc spodziewałem się tony kartek świątecznych. Z przodu zobaczyłem wiadomość która mnie przeraziła “Wesołych świąt życzy rodzina Alonso !” ukazało się moim oczom gdy wyjąłem list Wiadomość była krótka, zawierała tylko jedno zdanie, ale uderzyło mnie ono jak cios w brzuch od Mike'a Tysona. “Doktor mówi że to będą nasze najlepsze święta !” Załączone do kartki było zdjęcie Darcy i “Pastora” noszących obrzydliwe swetry świąteczne uśmiechających się od ucha do ucha. Sweter Darcy był jedna podciągnięty tak by ukazać jej brzuch. Wyglądała na około dziewiąty miesiąc ciąży. Kategoria:Opowiadania